


(Podfic) The Shape of Me Will Always be You

by Andthe_cellabration



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andthe_cellabration/pseuds/Andthe_cellabration
Summary: They’ve survived their clifftop plunge; now Hannibal’s vanished and Will’s pining. In the midst of new threats and a re-emergence of old ones, it takes a series of unexplained events to help Will realize Hannibal may be closer than he dared hope for.Post canon fix-it and a journey through the resolution of the ultimate Love Crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> Just having a good time, it's not going to be perfect. WIP with a shitty phone and busted laptop. I'm really trying to do a chapter a day, so look out for that.

I figure just posting the link to the download is good enough at this point. Honestly, my laptop is so busted it will never be able to be how i want.

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1wwl3hbue31ay6r) [19 MB, 00:20:14]


	2. Chapter 2

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c4ppv85scq5aylz/The_Shape_Of_Me_2.mp3/file) [18.3 MB, 00:19:59]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that pop up, I try to fix all of them..but some always slip through the cracks.

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8880wia3mdaif2i) [21.62 MB, 00:23:36]


	4. Chapter 4

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uxqacum1eg2686e) [ 15.61 MB, 00:17:03]


	5. Chapter 5

[here's the mp3](https://m.mediafire.com/view/lccqrh0n7lmx11c) [17.7 MB, 00:19:19]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the amazing comments and feedback. I very much appreciate them.

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tn2jsiqbuc0wqco) [18.7 MB, 00:20:22]


	7. Chapter 7

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qqb1szj9e70xsl7) [22.79 MB, 00:24:53]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes, it's been a bit. Still just working with my phone, I've been super busy with work. But I always have time for my side projects. Any comments/concerns just let me know.

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/m6co2gui2th5nii) [20.3MB, 00:22:08]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated link! Hey dudes I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been working my lil tush off at my job. I actually recorded this over a week ago. But it took me a bit to edit it. So.. I hope you all enjoy..any comments, concerns..just let me know. :)

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/edj4kr45ocrde42/0_chapter_9_2.mp3/file) [18.6 MB, 00:20:18]


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been about a month since I updated. I recorded this over two weeks ago and I just wasnt happy with it. So I scraped it and restarted, but it takes me a bit to get it recorded and edited. So I hope you enjoy if you're still with me!

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/77dze0u62s7cp71) [14.5 MB, 00:15:53]


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for leaving comments and kudos! It's what keeps me inspired.

[here's the mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bgsqtutk71jkud0%22) [18.7 MB, 00:20:23]


End file.
